


Hell hath no fury...

by azziria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: Ever wondered what REALLY happened to Dean in Hell?





	Hell hath no fury...

“Now then,” the plump, motherly woman in glasses cooed, leaning forward and looking around the seated circle with a warm, sympathetic expression on her face. “We all know why we’re here.”

Dean wriggled uncomfortably on his plastic chair. This was worse than he’d feared. Much worse.

“Today I thought it would be a good idea for us to share something about ourselves. To open up and really get to know one another. So I want you each to think of a close personal relationship that you’ve experienced, and when you feel ready, share your deepest, most innermost feelings about that relationship with the group. Really open up and let it all out.”

She paused, eyes suddenly glittering and predatory behind her lenses.

“Why don’t you get the ball rolling for us, Mr Winchester?”

Dean really, really wished he had a gun. A really, really big one. Because right now, he really, really felt like shooting something.  
Preferably himself. 

Hell was proving to be way more diabolical than he’d ever expected.


End file.
